


Surreptitiously Love

by Soreidy_27



Category: The Catch
Genre: Drabble, Eavesdropping, F/M, Missing Scene, angsty, argument, inner thoughts, writing noodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soreidy_27/pseuds/Soreidy_27
Summary: This is a little drabble on what would be going through Margot's mind if she had overheard the argument Danny and Sophie had in episode 8 after she saw MarDan in the elevator.It's Basically my take at what would be going through Margot's mind if she had heard Danny defend her to Sophie.





	Surreptitiously Love

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was given to me by my MarDan Potatoes in my group chat whom always inspire me to keep writing and give me the prompts. 
> 
> Thank you so very much to all who read my stories and enjoy what my crazy brain comes up with, it means the world to me and it always makes my day when I read all your thoughts on what I write and how I choose to interprete these two amazing characters. 
> 
> As always please enjoy, sorry in advance for the mistakes. 
> 
> Reviews and comments make this writing noodle very happy.

**_But you are forbidden._  
And every street is blind.  
Tell me how could I not lose myself in your gaze?  
How can I pretend not to feel anything?  
How to listen to my common sense? **  
**Tell Me ~ Jencarlos Canela (translated lyrics)**

**...***...**

"She's actually very complicated-" Were the words that Margot heard as they bounced of the walls in a hushed whisper as she stepped into the room, she had forgotten to tell Danny at what time she'll need him... well she couldn't really be blamed; her mind had been rather preoccupied with other things like how to get him inside her without making any noise in that lift, to be able to have the ability to think about anything remotely close to the reason she had gone to AVI in the first place.

But it wasn't just because she'd forgotten to tell him that piece of information, it was because just when she had him pressed against the metal wall and completely at her mercy, Danny had tensed under her lips and touch and moved to pull her away from him. Before his task had been completed and Margot had moved reluctantly a few inches away, the golden blond haired women had noticed his freshly rusted coffee colored eyes darken with uncertainty and worry? ... the Brit wasn't completely certain since everything after he tensed happened almost in a blur; he pulled her away, gave her a short handed stare before pressing the open button in the metal box and made a what she knew to be a lame and untrue excuse as to why he had to talk to Sophie before they left or rather before she left.

It had always been said that curious killed the cat and in Margot's case it couldn't have been more true. The blond criminal had been curious as to what was so important to converse with Sophie about that Danny had pulled away from one of the hottest make out section they've had so far (each of their make out section was the hottest they've had. Each time they kissed, touched and rocked each other's world it was more intense, animalistic and passionate than before. It was a fact that had started to itch at Margot's brain; wanting to know why that was.) and made such a hasty exit.

Before her mind could wonder off more into something she didn't which it to, Margot heard Sophie's hustle laced voice cut off the rest of Danny's words and stated, "she's a client and a criminal." Her tone of voice made Margot want to step out of the shadow she was currently and uncharacteristically hiding behind and rip that women's throat out but she couldn't because as much as it bothered her to admit, Sophie was right; Margot was a client to the private investigator office and the blond was also a criminal (something she's tried very hard over the years to not let it get to her or consume her with self loathing for what she's chose her life to be or rather had been coerced to be) this thing between Danny and her was completely unprofessional (not that she gave a flying fuck to what's known to be professional or not) but at the moment whatever it was she had with Danny was starting to affect the latter's job and that knowledge brought a foreign sense of guilt to travel through her body like a freight train; passing fast and leaving with only the whisper of the wind behind it to remind you it was ever there.

The rest of whatever was heatedly exchanged between the two co-workers was lost to Margot as her mind began racing and analyzing what she'd heard Danny say and what Sophie bitterly threw back. Her brilliant mind had began to work over time as it brought back his words of describing her as 'complicated', the tone he had used when saying those words and then implications behind it had created a myriad of issues and questions to rise within her and explore like an overwhelmed volcano inside her mind.

_'No! Stop those deluded thoughts Margot. Sex. That's what it is between Daniel and you and it's what it will always be until you decide you've had your fill of what he had willingly given. You can't afford to have your mind be lapsed by emotions especially now that your world has gotten even more complicated. Sex. Sex. Sex. That's all it will be, all it can be."_ After her self chastising and getting all the proven facts she needed to sort in her mind neatly in its figurative file in her mind, Margot moved to step back into the hallway that lead to the elevator but before she could take a step, her ears picked up a faint but undeniably angry "Damnit" slip through the lips that have been engraved in her mind and senses from the taste that could only be described to be uniquely Daniel Yoon with a soft mix of something sweet she hadn't been able to pinpoint to the feeling of those two light rose colored lips explore it's god given purpose as it kissed, bit and licked all over her body as it took claim on her.

Despite her conscience screaming at her, Margot was itching to step forward and do something she'll never allow herself to do; cover his body with hers in a comforting embrace and unconditional understanding as she kissed his pouting lips, using whatever pull that that kept pulling them together as a way of knowing what he needed in order for that anger to leave his body but she didn't. She physically and emotionally couldn't cross that boundary.

Maybe Margot was being a coward or maybe she was just being cautious, whatever reason she chose to give herself at that moment was the one that pushed her legs to move in the opposite direction of the distraught man before her and to walk with heavy heel clad footsteps to the lift. Erasing what she had intentionally overheard from her thoughts... For now at least.


End file.
